1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to front end suspension components for two-wheeled vehicles, and more specifically to a trail adjustment mechanism such as for a motorcycle.
2. Background Art
Trail is the distance, on the ground, from a point projected through the front axle on a line parallel with the steering axis, to a point directly below the front axle, or in other words, to the center of the contact patch. Trail directly impacts the steering stability of the motorcycle and its “return-to-center” force. Trail is affected by rake, which is the angle between vertical and the steering axis; steeper rake reduces trail. Trail is also affected by longitudinal fork offset, or the distance which the fork tubes are set in front of the steering tube; more offset increases trail. Trail is also affected by axle offset; if the axle is coupled to the forks in front of their center, it increases trail.
The rider may wish to increase or decrease trail to, for example, change the steering feel or feedback, to improve steering quickness, or to eliminate a high-speed wobble, or to reduce a front end “push”. Often, riders will talk as though they are fixing these things by adjusting the ride height, which is generally discussed in terms of how far the forks extend up through the top triple clamp. However, decreasing front ride height by raising the forks farther through the triple clamps in reality steepens the rake, which, in turn, decreases trail. It is ultimately the change in trail which causes the effects which the rider attributes to his ride height adjustment.
Although adjusting trail can have very beneficial results, the other changes which go along with it in a conventional motorcycle may often—or even usually—outweigh or significantly counteract the benefits of the trail adjustment. For example, lowering ride height obviously puts the frame, engine cases, fairings, and other parts into closer proximity to the racetrack, often to an extent that cornering ability is actually reduced because hard parts of the motorcycle ground out on curbings or even the asphalt itself.
What is needed, then, is a mechanism which facilitates trail adjustments without adversely affecting other geometry characteristics of the motorcycle such as ride height and rake angle.